Portable, adjustable panel assemblies having lockable hinges for panel support or bracketing are well known in the art and typically comprise a limited degree of range of motion for a supported panel aligned with a central hinge axis, as exemplified by door-type hinge assemblies.
Designing and assembling portable, adjustable panel assemblies using these limited hinge elements is ordinarily complicated since dimensions, load factors, code requirements, and aesthetics converge to present brackets which are labor and component intensive. Often bracketing assemblies will have many component parts and require several tools for assembly. Moreover, with current technology, bracket assemblies, particularly portable, adjustable panel assemblies, require much broader ranges of hinge adaptability than what is provided in the art, and even when a custom design is presented, transporting, positioning and using the portable, adjustable panel assembly is cumbersome and overly time consuming.
Various types of portable, adjustable panel assemblies with adjustable and lockable hinges are used for securing bracketing components or bracketing assemblies integrally or to other external structures, and/or immobilizing and/or adjusting one component with respect to another component about a common axis. Many ready to assemble bracket assemblies utilize location dependent uprights or support members that multiply the effort needed to design and assemble adjustable and lockable hinge assemblies and that intensify the complexity of the process. The portability and ease of assembly for these panel assemblies is at best marginal.
Presently, most adjustable and lockable hinge assemblies for bracketing are initially assembled or installed by the seller because of the complexity of assembling. Thus, many bracketing assemblies are handled fully or most fully assembled which presents bulky cargo that takes up considerable amount of space and is difficult to transport. These assemblies do not provide any portability or rapid adjustment or operation.
Additionally, when one part of a piece of a portable and adjustable assembly is damaged, often the entire product must be returned instead of the damaged part. For example, when an adjustable and lockable hinge element for an upright or support bracketing assembly fails or is defective; often the entire bracketing assembly must be replaced.
Finally, the portable, adjustable bracket assembly needs to be supported by adequate and aesthetically pleasing attachment components for securing one or more integral hinge elements of the panel assembly to one or more adjustable panel assemblies or portable support structures.
There is, accordingly, a need for a portable, adjustable panel assembly that provides a simple to assemble and adjust portable, adjustable panel assembly.
Further there is a need for a portable, adjustable panel assembly that provides modular replacement components for hinge or bracketing elements of the portable, adjustable panel assembly.
There is also a need for a portable, adjustable panel assembly that provides adjustable and lockable hinge assemblies that enhance the portability or rapid adjustment or operation of the portable, adjustable panel assembly, and allows for easy adjustable and lockable hinge replacement.